Spells
These are some of Gwen's spells: *'Da Kelar Vortium' - Brings statues to life *'Emocha Objectia' - Energy blasts *'Seco Solfom' - Controls three objects telepathically *'Transfera Identica' - (Repeated thrice)used to switch bodies *'Apendeja Rigoria' - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time *'Reanima Verdanica' - Grows plants *'Reanima Dinamica' - Sparks *'Amorous Infecta' - Causes animals to fall in love with the target *'Bellum Hocorro Mazzora' - Causes silverware to come alive *'Inspera Dispedia' - Dispels certain spells *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpétua' - Creates tornadoes *'Teewat Legora' - Creates a twister *'Meta Quinix' - It is used for levitation on people *'Ballum Cuarka Daminigan' - It breaks down metal doors *'Rata Avidimora Rata' - It's stronger then Balum Cuarka Daminigan but with the same effect *'Meena dorong' - Shoots flames from the hands of the magician *'Awkatello Folliget-' Brings plants to life *'Kemo Char'- It shoots multiple blasts of energy beams *'Necrusius Veridactus - '''Creates strong beams of lightning *'Atem Forsem''' - Turns around objects *'Retoff Alagorya' - When used on a big object the object hits the enemy really hard *"Vortress Nebulae" - Creates an invisible force that reflects ray of energy. *'Berdi Mordo Nata' - the hands of the magician burst into flame and shoot fireballs *'Badikinis Metalalurca'- It can capture the enemy by wrapping him into metal ropes but when it's pronounced metalurca instead of metalalurca it can break metal stuff *'Darkara Dorokey Dorkoso '- It creates a map of the Charms of Bezel if there are nearby. *'Aneiu' - The spell breaks glass *'Galeus Disruptus'- It creates a really strong wind *'Domenzo Totalis' - Freezes the target and puts them into a deep sleep *'Tera Tremo Rebico' - The nearby plants will attack the enemy *'Tera Tremo Eradicko '- Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy *'Kelleki Yerathu' - Sharp and big stones come out of the ground under the enemy *Big rocks come out of the ground and fly towards the enemy and hits him real hard. *'Camuflet Vaporis' - It creates a really big gust of smoke. *'Omento Aravelto' - Creates a portal. *'Aquata Risa Spagmata- Whet'he enemy is in water the water below him rises really high. *'Decru Bacura Seduka' - A combined spell of levitation and shooting the magician decides. *'Twista Cometitis' - It creates a really strong defense spell like a guardian totem *'Twista Combetitus' - It gives the caster enhanced strength *'Vinitis Igitis Ixitis '- Creates a tornado which carries the target away so the caster can escape. *'Palatnica Sorensay' - It brings dead animals to life and they attack the enemy. *'Beta Wastes' - Another levitation spell. *'Twistas Hotina' - Bends/breaks pipes. *'Kisis Golpina' - From different gases creates poison gas. *'Interdamotor Elaborator '- Fire an explosive beam of energy. *'Crista Competitus '- grows crystals at an extreme rate to attack/imprison the target. *'Vortexia Lifsa' - creates a tornado that carries any object falling. *'Levitatius Crisia Throwa' - it carries any object to throw at the enemy. *'Tangula Strangula' - it makes wires come alive and attacks the enemy by tying him/her. *'Transportus Viorga' - it makes the caster disappear to the place he/she pictures. *'Leats' - absorb others powers. *'Forium Expactorium'-creates twister underground. *Intagiblia - Do something get intagivel,this spell only lasts a few minutes. *Himota Fria - Loose a thunderbolt from the hand of magic freezing,your name can be seen in the book of spell from Gwen,Freezing Spell,but if you make a mistake that can spell change the climate. *Ventus Exatus Exitus- Creates a tornado that attacks the things away. *Benates Egates Exates - Creates a tornado that makes things disappear. *Kallecki Rocha - Engage the enemy in a cage of stone that lies beneath the earth. *Metacorpias - Make a body levitates and can thus control the body of this target. * Trivia [[Category:Canon]